


Birthday Gift-Ficlets 2015

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Birthday Gift-Ficlets [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery, Violence, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the gift-fics I have done for this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Anniversary  
> Verse: Phoenix Empire  
> Pairing: Leesha/Karl  
> Prompt: Leesha/Karl celebrating their first anniversary  
> 

"Your majesty, do I really need to remind you of the fact that Lord Shin and Master Farland are still not on speaking terms at the utter disaster at the trade summit this summer. If you had followed the advise of the committee back then… well, you know showing an understanding for the position…"

Leesha had valiantly tried to resist the urge to burry his head under his arms and pretend none of this concerned him at all. Sadly that wouldn't be any sort of solution for the convoluted mess he faced. A quiet, piercing headache had been growing right behind his brow all afternoon and by this point he wouldn't have been surprised, if his head burst open to release some sort of brain eating alien parasite.

"…therefore I suggest we extent the conference and invite extra advisors. Your continued presence will ensure…"

The endless drone of the envoy from Guild Central was rudely interrupted as the door to the conference room banged open to admit the striking figure of his majesty, Empress Karl, striding in with the confidence of a victorious conqueror.

Everyone - including Leesha - gaped open mouthed at what he was carrying in one black gauntleted fist: the heads of both Lord Shin Jehanni and Master Farland of the Miners Guild.

"Hi, darling!" Karl greeted Leesha cheerfully. "I am happy to inform all of you that I have resolved all differences between House Jehanni and the Miners Guild. You will all leave now."

He strode over to Leesha's place at the head of the table and leaned down to him to place a kiss on his suddenly much less aching brow. "Happy anniversary, love."


	2. Cat Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cat Love  
> Verse: Phoenix Empire  
> Pairing: Sam/Teagan  
> Prompt: Teagan's fascination with Sam becomes irresistible.

With a fond smile, Sam worked his fingers through Teagan's thick mane, vigorously scratching the skin beneath. Teagan's massive head was resting in his lap; the rest of his feline body was sprawled out on huge couch, amazingly flat for such a muscled beast. He was as relaxed as any creature could get and in equal measures blissed out and exhausted. The deep, rumbling purr from deep within his body spoke volumes about how content he was.

The change from demon beast in heat to extraordinary observant and charming suitor had baffled Sam, until he figured out that Teagan had sought Colin's advice in the matter. It still wouldn't have worked if he hadn't been close to giving in anyway. It was hard to resist when someone as singularly awesome as a demon lord desired you enough to make a complete fool of himself. When that demon lord then swallowed all pride and tried so very hard to be whatever you wanted him to be - how was one supposed to say no to that? Especially when you were practically married to said demon lord anyway.

He had been a little afraid and at the same time a little hopeful that giving in would satisfy Teagan's cravings and that he would stop his pursuit of Sam.

Now nearly two weeks had passed and while Teagan wasn't in heat anymore, he still was there every time Sam came home from work to either kiss him if he was in human form, or so rub against him in his feline shape.

With a happy grunt Teagan shifted in his lap to expose his throat to Sam's scratching fingers.

It was weird and strange and adorable but there was no point in denying anymore that Teagan was in love. And even though Sam didn't love him as much as he loved Yaden he wasn't so sure anymore that he wouldn't get there at some point.


	3. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Learning Curve"  
> Verse: Phoenix Empire  
> Pairing: Vian/Wayne  
> Prompt: Vian/Wayne: Their first time together.

Wayne twisted uncomfortably, trying to simultaneously remain still and wriggle away from Vian. He really, really didn't want to be here, but there was no point in postponing the inevitable.

"Will you get on with it already!" he growled at his owner, who seemed to be entirely happy with sniffing his neck.

Vian raised his head and frowned at him with ears slightly flattened back. "I can't count anymore how often I have told you I'm not going to rape you."

Wayne snorted angrily. "Well, I'm not into guys and you can bet your furry ass I won't enjoy this. But I'm well aware of my obligations so just fuck me already! You have my permission."

He expected Vian to either walk away with an indignant huff or flip him over and get to it. Instead his master blinked at him thoughtfully.

"You don't realize what kind of challenge you just issued, do you?" Vian asked, a positively seedy grin spreading on his face.

Wayne stared back at him with silent defiance.

Ten minutes later he was panting and moaning as Vian's slightly raspy tongue on his raging hard cock was doing things to him he had considered impossible so far. He clawed at the thick fur in Vian's neck, whimpering helplessly as he came down his master's throat.

"Not into guys, huh?" Vian asked, licking his lips happily.

"I hate you." Wayne replied without much conviction.


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: First Time  
> Verse: Phoenix Empire  
> Pairing: Leesha/Karl, Wesley  
> Prompt: Leesha/Wesley/Karl, first time

Leesha watched with quiet amusement as Karl's confident step faltered, when he walked into Leesha's office, finding Wesley perched on the edge of his desk. Likewise, Wesley stiffened visibly.

So far they had managed to avoid each other to the best of their abilities, even living in the same household. The imperial suite at the top of the central spire of the palace was sprawling enough that half an army could have camped their without it getting crowded so two people trying not to meet weren't overly taxed.

Obviously that wouldn't work in the long run so Leesha had carefully scheduled this meeting to discuss the various social appointments of the next month, making sure that both of them would be there without knowing the other was invited.

"Come in and do take a seat." Leesha invited Karl politely, mindful of the fact that his empress was still generally pissed of at him from the wedding three weeks ago.

Karl eyed Wesley with as much suspicion as one might have awarded a Serin flower. The way he walked over to the desk reminded Leesha of a predator wearing high heels.

In turn, he could see Wesley's knuckles turning white where he gripped the edge of the desk.

Leesha waited until Karl had sat down in one of the large chairs facing the desk before he spoke again.

"I believe I have not introduced you two properly." He stated cheerfully. "Karl, this is my secretary Wesley. He was bought by your mother so your father would stop raping you and instead use Wesley for all his sick games. Wesley murdered when he finally couldn't take it anymore. He fears that you will rip his head off if he turns his back on you. Wesley, this is Karl, my husband. He is still rather angry that he didn't get to murder his father himself and thinks that you are plotting ten different kinds of nefarious intrigue. Which you probably are, only not against him."

Now both of them glared daggers at Leesha and he smiled at them sweetly.

"There, now you have something in common, you both despise me."


	5. To Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: To Obey  
> Pairing: Luca/Kendrik  
> Prompt: A somewhat ilder Luca completes a dangerous task for a PK mission with Yaden, with or without Kendrik's involvement

Captain Shorun looked up from his paperwork, when the door to his office was yanked open rather violently by one of his guards. The man had panic written all over his face.

"Sir, there is a noble out here who…"

He was cut short as a young man swept into the room with the haughty authority only someone who had been born to absolute power could possess. His raven black hair was coifed elaborately and fell in shining waves around his pale, beautiful face. His matching black robes were embroidered in blood red.

A Dracon, the Captain thought with dread. Of all Houses it had to be a Dracon.

The startlingly blue eyes of the noble were stormy with rage.

"How DARE you arrest my bodyguard?" He hissed.

After the huge brawl which had erupted at opening ceremony of the restored Grand Museum of History they had arrested a great many people. But they had been reasonably sure they hadn't stepped on any important toes. Apparently that hope had been wrong.

"My Lord, I am so sorry." The Captain chose his safest opening. "It must be an unfortunate misunderstanding." There was no point in arguing that it probably wasn't. The only way to keep this short and keep his head was to release whoever the Dracon pointed at. "If you will please accompany me to the holding cells I will make sure your bodyguard is released immediately."

"Accompany you?" The noble tossed back his hair in a gesture of imperious disdain. "Surely not. He's tall, red-haired and built to tear apart anything which might annoy me. Bring him!" He leaned forward a little to deliver his last word. "Now."


	6. Officer meets Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Officer meets Duke  
> Characters: Sam, Ivan  
> Prompt: a Sam/Ivan story

Coming 'home' to Yaden's island still felt weird to Sam. At first he had only come for dinner and then gone home to his own little house in Imperial City. But for almost a week now he had spent the nights on the island as well, sharing the sleeping nest with the Yaden's other spouses. He was slowly getting used to all the people and all the kids underfoot. But they were a family of many weird talents and you never quite knew what you would run into. 

So he walked up the path from the teleporter pad near the manor to the cottages feeling cautious, his uniform hat clutched a little awkwardly in one hand.

When he entered the little courtyard between the cottages, he found a new face. A young man was seated at the table, precariously balancing on two legs of his chair. He was reading some sort of report while at the same time stirring a mug of tea with one finger. His outfit made him easily recognizable - Duke Ivan Dracon of Yaiciz, also known as Sir Yaden's squire.

Sam faltered in his steps, unsure how to approach a noble of such high rank, but it was already too late to turn and hide, as the Duke looked up and noticed him.

Drawing a deep breath, Sam tried to recall all the things which had been drilled into him in etiquette class. He bowed deeply and greeted the Duke with a polite: "Your highness."

The reaction wasn't what he had expected, though he probably should have.

"Oh… oh no!" The Duke exclaimed. "Just Ivan will do perfectly fine! When I'm here I'm no duke. I'm just Yaden's squire and student."

Sam blinked at him at found the young Duke grinning at him with cheer and a healthy dose of mischief.

"You must be Sam." Ivan continued. "I've been looking forward to meeting you all day. Teagan has been talking about you all day."

That made Sam groan and Ivan laugh.

"Please, do sit." He offered Sam a place at the table and started pouring a mug of tea for him, too.

It really would have been rather impolite to refuse such a kind invitation so Sam did sit down, still feeling out of his depth, but hiding it as well as he could.

"I so would like to hear that Kebab-Killer story." Ivan continued, ignoring Sam's quiet. "But if you want I'll first tell you how I first came into this family. That should set your mind at ease on how I'm really not a very good duke." He smiled fondly. "I'm sure you've seen "The Windmines of BoraBora. Well, let me tell you what really happened back there…"


	7. Unspeakable Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Unspeakable Horror"  
> Pairing: Rose/Eric  
> Prompt: Eric has to break the news to Rose that "Even Nobles Cry" has been cancelled.

With a deep, contented sigh Chancellor Rose van der Meer closed the door to her spacious and very private apartment in the Imperial Palace behind her. She felt the urge to lock it as well, but somehow she managed to resist. That would be ridiculous, unnecessary and slightly paranoid. 

She turned and locked the door anyway.

It had been a hellish week in a hellish month in an overall amazingly horrible year and she really wanted - needed - to have the next twelve hours to herself, her lovely husband and the '"Even Nobles Cry" marathon that would be on.

It supposedly was the 250th birthday of her favourite soap opera and it would be celebrated in style with interviews of former and current actors and producers, behind the scenes footage. And in her household there would also be gorgeous food prepared by her awesome husband and none stop cuddles.

It would be heaven.

She made her way through the corridor towards the kitchen, shedding her official robes of office as she went.

The first sign of warning was the fact that the delicious smells that she had been hoping for were missing.

When she entered the kitchen she found her beloved husband leaning against the counter with an ashen face.

"They've cancelled it." He said gravely. "The marathon and the show."

Rose screamed in anguish…

-

"Rose…? Love…? Rose! WAKE UP!"

Eric's loud voice and his firm hand shaking her woke her from her nightmare. It took her a moment to realize that she was cuddles against him on their huge couch and that the trideo was just starting to play the pompous intro music of "Even Nobles Cry".

"What was that all about…?" Eric asked worriedly and hugged her closer.

With a last shudder of dread, Rose relaxed against him.

"Stress." She said and angled a piece of sweet and spicy fried pork from the bowl which her most awesome husband had placed on her belly.


	8. Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fatherly Advice  
> Characters: Vian, Teagan  
> Prompt: Vian needs help with his obstinate new pet Wayne and asks for advice. Of course, he goes to daddy Teagan first... Maybe his other parents come to the rescue...

"Have you tried eating him?" Teagan asked drowsily.

He was on his back, soaking up sun like a huge sponge. Since they were down at the beach and he didn't want to get sand in his fur he was for once in his human form.

"Of course not!" Vian poked his demonic father insistently. "Come on, wake up! I really need some help here!"

With a groan Teagan opened his eyes and blinked at him. "Right. I'm totally awake."

Vian had his doubts, but he repeated his initial question: "What the fuck am I supposed to do with Wayne?"

Teagan blinked again, this time in confusion. "As far as I know about the practice of keeping pets you're supposed to fuck him…"

"Yes! I know! He doesn't want to!" Vian complained. "He is… obstinate!"

"And he's not supposed to be obstinate?" Teagan asked cautiously.

"No! Well… yes… I mean, I knew he'd be obstinate. Just not that he would be THIS difficult." Vian threw up his hand in exasperation.

"And you want my advice on how to deal with him?"

Vian nodded.

Teagan smiled at him with toothy confidence. "Well, obviously you have approached the problem from the wrong angle. He is prey. If you can't bring him down by force you must use stealth and poison."

"Poison…?" Vian asked doubtfully.

Teagan laughed softly. "Let me rephrase that: You must use seduction and alcohol. Have you tried taking him out on a date? Dancing, drinking, maybe a good brawl to get his juices flowing?"

Vian needed only a moment to see his father's wisdom. He grinned happily, showing his own sharp teeth. "Thanks, dad."


	9. A Night Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Night Off  
> Pairing: Karl/Leesha, Jay  
> Prompt: something about Jay acting as Leesha's body double

"That really is amazing." Karl stated, cocking his head from side to side and blinking in confusion. "I know it's not you, but I still can't tell."

Jay smiled at him with majestic benevolence. He was wearing the ceremonial uniform of the Emperor with the matching long cloak. While he normally wore his long hair open, it was now braided back in the severe style Leesha favoured for public appearances.

"You may bow to your Emperor." Jay intoned with an elegant nod of his head.

Karl and Leesha bowed obediently, but Leesha's excited grin somewhere ruined the impression.

"How often have you done this?" Karl asked.

"A few times." Leesha answered. "Few enough that no one notices."

Jay's expression shifted just a little bit and suddenly Karl could see the pet again, instead of the Emperor. "It's mainly a mind trick." Jay explained. "I'm just nudging you gently in the right direction so you see exactly what the uniform makes you expect. As long as I don't have to talk to much it works nicely."

"Well, it's quite awesome." Karl said. He stepped close to Jay and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." He added with heartfelt gratitude. "Thank you so much for giving us this night."

Jay beamed back at him. "You are most welcome. Now off with you!" He made shooing gestures at the rulers of the Phoenix Empire, who were both dressed in simple commoner garb. "Go enjoy your night of danger and mischief and rough sex in alleyways!"


	10. Mug Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mug Chart  
> Characters: Sir Ekai  
> Prompt: Ekai adapting to his new role

Ekai had done a fair share of creeping around, trying to remain unseen in his young life. Staying under the radar had been a critical skill at the gladiator school. Now he found it nearly impossible as everyone at the Phoenix Knight Tower seemed to know him on sight and he received friendly nods of greeting wherever he went. Mattis kept reassuring him that he would grow used to it and even start enjoying it, but currently it was just disconcerting.

Still he had no chance to hide in his quarters with all the scheduled training sessions and appointments.

One place he had so far avoided was the famous 'Phoenix Knight Lounge'. He'd walked past it - hurriedly - a few times, chancing quick glances inside, but never quite found the guts to enter.

It really was just a glorified living room, with some couches, a trideo set, a buffet against one wall under the huge collectible mug chart and a huge billiard table.

Every time he had walked passed so far, there had been one or two knights in. People so famous and amazing Ekai felt like a complete fraud. But this time, when he tried to slip passed, he noticed it was empty.

Taking a deep breath and feeling like he was trespassing on hallowed ground, Ekai entered the room, furtively glancing around to make sure he was really alone. He really just wanted a glimpse at the collectible mug chart.

It was as impressive as he had always expected. Of course Sir Rage was in the lead by far, having sold millions of mugs, but Sir Yaden and Sir Relais were doing respectably well, too.

And then Ekai noticed the entry in the bottom row. It made his heart jump in his chest.

'Sir Ekai', it read, and it showed 13.237 mugs sold.


End file.
